Moon under the water
by tangledcharm
Summary: The confused wide eyed beauty paused from the silent touch; she stood motionless as she looked down to her friend, the tiny petals from the blossom tree swirled through the air and around the hands of the two girls. Lucy felt the soft touch of the silent bluenette slip from her as she stood...Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable


The two sat awkwardly in silence on the freshly painted bench, the wind gently brushed past them, the evening was warm and calm, the beautiful full moon light beamed on the dark blue river. The young blonde princess fiddle with her golden keys as she thought of words to say, while the silent blushing bluenette looked away, _What were these sudden strangely familiar feeling Juvia _ was getting?

Lucy stood to leave, the water wizard grabbed hold of the young blonde's hand without turning her head, _She didn't dare to look into the dark, brown eyes of the angel but she couldn't have her leave her side, what was happing to Juvia?!_

The confused wide eyed beauty paused from the silent touch; she stood motionless as she looked down to her friend, the tiny petals from the blossom tree swirled through the air and around the hands of the two girls. Lucy felt the soft touch of the silent bluenette slip from her as she stood. Juvia placed her umbrella to the side of the bench before walking down the dusty, stoned path to the river.

The silent wizard removed her heavy furred coat from around her body, before slipping away the rest of her light clothing and standing in her matching dotted underwear. She turned towards the wide eyed princess, offering her hand as she stood silently at the river side.

Lucy softly bit her lip before removing her tiny skirt and white blouse, revealing her baby pink underwear; she slowly walked towards the open hand. Juvia gently slipped her hand through the moist fingers of the blushing blonde; Juvia looked into the deep, brown eyes of the angelic beauty, the two girls stood silently hand in hand under the diamond sapphire sky.

The two friends slowly made their way into the centre of the river; Lucy slid her hand away from the water wizard as she glanced around at the beauty of the calm river. Juvia began twisting her fingers, while looking back to the river bed, _Maybe this is something that will pass, maybe Juvia is having a break down, yes yes a break down that's what it is!_

The smiling princess turned around to her friend, noticing she looked a little nervous; Lucy slowly placed her hands over Juvia's shaking fingers, before diving the pair into the clam river. The water wizard watched as the angelic beauty swirled around in the deep blue water, her elegance and grace was almost breath taking. _Why is Juvia thinking this way, this is my love rival! But why does my heart skip when she looks at me in that way, has Juvia fallen for the person she should hate, Oh Gray-sama please forgive Juvia weak heart._

The brown eyed goddess slowly closed her eyes as she paused; the clam water supported her angelic body as it floated. Juvia slowly swam across to her friend, she gently took her hand, smiling she guided the nervous princess down in to the depth.

The pair swam hand in hand, straight to the bottom where the real beauty of the river revealed itself. The shy colourful fish stirred from behind the seaweed as the pair swam across the river bed, Juvia gently guided the princess's soft hand over her finned friends, the angelic beauty was unaware of the speed at which the water wizards heart was going, Juvia softly bit her lip as she slowly slipped her hand around the half-dressed beauty, Lucy turned and smiled before pulling a face like a fish, the water wizard giggled along with her friend.

The bluenette reached down a little more into the river bed, the wide eyes beauty watched as the wizard pulled away a beautiful pink water flower. Juvia slowly guided the gift through the blonde princess's hair. Lucy brushed her hand over the smooth petals, her cheeks rushed red as she looked away. The water wizard gently placed her hand over the princess's flushed face, slowly she turned her head. Juvia felt her mouth rush dry as she looked upon the soft pink lips of the angel, _what she wouldn't give to have just one taste of heaven. _

The colourful fish began swirling around the two causing the water around them to move, tiny bubbles danced around the bodies of the blushing beauties. Juvia didn't notice the excitement of the river as she found herself getting lost in the deep, brown eyes of the princess. She slowly pulled the smooth skinned sweetheart closer to her; the fish around them swam ever faster causing the girl's to turn together in time with the water. The brown furred otters tied their bodies into one as they joined the circle of fish, more and more water creatures joined as the two wizards rose ever closer to the surface.

Lucy slowly wrapped her arms around the water wizard as her body pressed against the brunettes, floating bathing suit. Juvia slowly looked away from the mesmerizing eyes of the beauty, her hands and her body were shaking as the blonde teasingly licked her lips.

Lucy's head sprang out of the water, air rushed to her lungs as she surfaced. The pair were under the drooping willow tree, the beautiful golden light of the firefly's fluttered around in time with the swirling fish. The water under them was still moving, making the girls turn in rhythm to the song of the river. Lucy smiled as the willow tree lit up with the glowing light of the tiny creatures, water sprayed over them as the fish started to half surface. The blonde princess gently placed her hand over the water wizard's warm, soft cheek. Juvia slowly pulled the lips of the angelic beauty close to hers; the dark eyed princess gradually began to close her eyes as the touch of heaven grew nearer. _Forgive me Gray-sama…_

Juvia's lips brushed over the shaking blonde's, the moment was theirs, and all the creatures in the river watched as the water wizard closed her eyes.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu waved before dive bombing himself in to the centre of the two girls.

"Na…Natsu wh...what are you doing here?" Lucy stuttered as she wrapped her arms around her half-dressed body.

"We thought we'd come for a swim" he replied with a cheeky smile.

"W….we?" Juvia asked, wide eyed.

"Cannon ball!" Gray yelled as he entered the water, splashing the trio as he landed.

"Gray sama!" Juvia blushed.

"Come on Lucy, you dive to" Natsu nudged the blonde's arm.

"Dive? No…no…I" she stuttered but before she could argue Happy grabbed her arms and carried her high into the tree.

Juvia watched as her angel flew away, Lucy smiled down to her friend as she disappeared into the branches of the trees.

_Oh what will Juvia do now, in this mixed up love triangle wait no a rectangle with Lyon no no no pentagon of love with Natsu to, Oh Juvia your foolish heart loves so simply…_

**A/N: **A short one shot but I felt there was enough in there to make the point ^.^ I now have a new ship…! Hope you guys enjoyed it :D I had fun writing it twice O_O as I never saved the first copy, silly Sam…! XD Anyway let me know what you guys think, feedback is always welcome :D

Don't forget tomorrow I will be posting a new chapter to Heavens Angels ^.^ See you all then, love you –waves-

Remember stay awesome and eat oreos :D


End file.
